The Idris Ball
by Savysavannah65
Summary: Clary just found out she is a shadowhunter. So the first thing she does is go to the Idris Ball. There she meets Jace Herondale. After the ball she can't get him off her mind, but its to late to do anything. A few days after she's back from Idris she runs into him on the streets of NY. What hapeens next? Do they become friends, enemies, boyfriend and girlfriend?
1. You Aren't Who You Think You Are

"Simon, I have to go. My mom said she wanted me home by 6:00[pm]."

"Sure, just call me in the morning; Eric wants us to go to his poetry slamming tomorrow at 2:00 [pm]."

"Ya, don't worry about it." Said Clary. By the time she had reached her front door it was 6:09 [pm]. Simon was behind her. He insisted on walking her home every time they hung out. Ever since they were little kids. Simon put his hand on Clarys shoulder. She felt the warmth off his skin run onto hers.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He said and let go of her shoulder. She turned around to see Simon heading down the stairs. Once he disappeared she opened the front door to see her mother and Luke sitting on the couch watching television. When her mother saw her walk into the room she quickly turned it off.

"Clary, I need to talk to you." Said Jocelyn.

"Why?" Asked Clary. Her mother never did the "I need to talk to you thing" so this was weird.

"Sit down." Clary obeyed her mother. "There is something I need to tell you, and you have to believe me, okay? You can't freak out."

"Mom, you're scaring me. What's this all about?" Thoughts were racing threw Clarys mind. She had no idea of what was going on.

"Well, I don't know any other way to say this but..." her mother took a long deep breath and exhaled. "You're a shadowhunter."

"A what?" Asked Clary. Jocelyn looked over at Luke who just shrugged.

"A shadowhunter, and you know that little symbol you always doodle?" A image popped up in Clarys mind of the tiny symbol she always drew, she didn't know why she drew it, she just did.

"Um, ya." Clary felt tiredness wash over her in waves.

"Well that's a symbol shadowhunters use."

"Wait, what's a shadowhunter?"

"It's um..." Her mother looked over at Luke again as if he could explain it.

"Go ahead Jocelyn. You're doing fine."

He said back in respond to her gaze.

"A shadowhunter has the blood of a human and a angle. They fight demons and law breaking downworlders for a living, to keep our world safe." When she finished speaking she looked worried and pale. Almost like she had seen a ghost.

"So, you're telling me, I'm part angle and I fight demons and shit!"

"Clary! Watch your language!" Said Luke. Clary mentally rolled her eyes. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked.

"No it's not Clary, and judging by your reaction to all this I think you should just go to bed and sleep. Okay? You have had a lot to deal with tonight."

"No. I want to know more. Like..." Clarys mind had so many questions she didn't know what to ask. "Like what are downworlders?" Her mother looked at Luke.

"I think you should explain that one." Luke moved his gaze from Jocelyn to Clary.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm a downworlder. Downworlders are werewolfs, vampires, warlocks, fairies and mermaids." Said Luke. She couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Please don't tell me you're a mermaid." He chuckled a bit then went back to the question.

"Well at least you have a sense of humor about all of this."

"Not really. What are you?"

Luke looked from Jocelyn back to Clary.

"I'm a werewolf Clary." The answer shocked her, as if someone had slapped her in the face. She just stayed seated, completely confused.

"Wait, mom if I'm a shadowhunter, does that mean you are too?"

"Yes, it runs in blood. So when you have children, they will be shadowhunters also."

"So you're a shadowhunter." She pointed her finger at her mother. "You're a werewolf." She moved it so her finger was pointed at Luke.

"And I'm also a shadowhunter." She put her hand down at her side. "And- and this is all real? I'm not dreaming this or anything?" She looked down at her arm and pinched it just in case. She could feel a tiny sharp pain run up her arm. Nope, this was real. She wasn't dreaming.

"No Clary, you're not dreaming. But really, you should go to bed. Let the information we gave you settle." Her mother stood up and moved toward Clary. Lifted her up by under her arms and gently pushed her towards her bedroom.

"In a few days. When you somewhat get used to all of this new information I have a surprise for you." Clary turned back around to face her mother.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked. Her mother turned Clary back around and pushed her towards her door. "Mom, you know I hate surprises." Clary was frustrated, but too tired to protest any further.

"Go to bed Clary, get some rest." And with that she was in her bedroom. Her mother kissed her on her forehead and stalked out of the room. Clary got ready for bed with more questions swarming in her head. By the time she was all ready for bed she was so tired she could barely stay standing up. She didn't know why either, it was only seven-O-clock. But no matter what time it was she was still tired. So she crawled into bed, and fell asleep almost instantly


	2. Surprise, Clary

The first thought that popped into Clary's mind when she woke up was, that she wanted to know what the surprise was that her mother wanted to tell her. She hated surprises and her mother knew that. Clary got out of bed and began to get ready; washing her face, coming through her thick red hair and got dressed, she wore black leggings and one of Simons bad t-shirts that he forgot at her house, he never cared if she wore his t-shirts or not, and she liked them. So whenever he forgot them, she wore them. She went into the living room to greet her mother good morning. She was bent over the oven making what looked to be like pancakes.

"Good morning." She said. Her mother turned around to face Clary.

"Oh, good morning darling. Had a good sleep?"

"Ya. Sure. But I don't care about my sleep right now mom..." Clary's voice trailed off waiting for her mother to respond.

"Oh, then what do you care about?" Jocelyn could feel the question coming on.

"The surprise, what is it?" Clary asked. Her mother turned back around with a plate in hand. It had two golden brown pancakes on it and maple syrup. She set the plate down in front of Clary and backed up.

"I'll go get part of it." Her mother spun around on her heels and stalked off into her bedroom.

What does she mean? Part of it? Clary thought to herself. A few moments later her mother returned with a long thin white box with a green bow on it.

"Before you open that up you should know the story behind it." Clary just nodded her head.

"There is a country that you can't see on a regular map called Idris, its shadowhunter country. I have a map in my bedroom that has Idris on it, I can show it to you later. But aside from that, every year in Idris there's a ball. It's very fancy; shadowhunter from all around the world gets dressed up and go to it. This year, since well, now that you know you're a shadowhunter I thought you might like to go." Clary thought about the question for a moment. She had never been to a ball, the closest thing to something like that she's been to is a crappie school dance.

"Ya, I guess." She answered back to her mother's question. A wide smile appeared on her face.

"Well then, you'll need a dress." Her mother set the box on the table. Clary looked from the box, to her mother, and back again. She quickly opened the box and held up the content that was inside it. It was a dress, a very beautiful one too. It was a dark forest green. The dress was a soft and silky fabric that she had never seen before. It was cinched at the waste. The top part of the dress was covered in small silver gems that made it sparkle. The bottom part of her dress reached to about an inch past her ankles. There was a slit in the fabric that went up to her mid-thigh showing most of her right leg.

"It- it's beautiful." Clary exclaimed. The dress really was, there was no denying that. Clary looked up from the dress to her mother.

"When's the ball?"

"Exactly a week from now."

"Oh, wow, that's soon. How long will we stay there for?"

"Only a few days. The first day we get there I'll show you around. The second day is when the ball is and then the third day we leave. Is that okay with you?" Clary gently set down the dress back into the box.

"Ya, it's fine." Clary looked down at her plate of food and back to her mother.

"Mom?"

"Yes Clary?" Her mother looked a bit worried, as if she knew the question was coming.

"If I'm going to be in shadowhunter country, shouldn't I be a shadowhunter?" Her mother's look changed to confused.

"But you are a shadowhunter dear."

"No mom, I mean like really be a shadowhunter, I want you to train me. Can you?" Her mother let out a long breath.

"I knew this question was coming." Her mother let on no further.

"So, can you?" She was starting to get inpatient. Her mother was staring at the table when Clary was speaking to her, but now she moved her gaze right on Clary.

"Yes, I will train you."


	3. Meet Magnus Bane

The next week couldn't go by any slower Clary thought, with all the training and packing. Her mother was actually a pretty good trainer, she had learned a lot in a week. Her mother didn't push her to hard, but still made her work very hard at the same time. Today there was no training because they were going to leave in the morning for Idris. Jocelyn said she knew a warlock that could portal them to where they needed to get. She said that his name was Magnus Bane. They were going to meet him at his apartment once they were already to leave. Once Clary got up and ready she raced into the living room. She had no patients in times like this. In the living room she saw her mother hugging Luke goodbye. When she saw her walk into the room she pulled away from him.

"Clary, were going to eat breakfast when we get to Idris to save time, but you can grab a bottle of juice if you want." Without a word Clary walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of lemonade. When she turned back around her mother was waiting for her by the door. "Are you already to go?" Her mother asked. She set her bags down beside her and turned to hug Luke goodbye. She hugged Luke, he always gave great hugs. The last time she got a hug from Luke was when she was little. She was about seven and fallen off her bike and cut her knee. She walked home crying and when she got home Luke was there. When she opened the door Luke looked down at her and bent down and hugged her and asked her what happened. She had told him and he said that if she ever hurt herself again or needed anything, at any time like a hug or advice, or really anything we would be there for her. Even though Luke wasn't her dad, and he had made that clear many times, he still felt like a dad to her. It was the closest thing she ever had to a dad too.

"Bye Luke." She let go of him and stepped back grabbing her bags.

"Bye, have fun." He smiled and she smiled back at him.

"I will, don't worry." Clary tuned back around to face her mother. "Should we go now?" She asked. Her mother smiled.

"Yes, we can go now."

Magnus's apartment was small and clean with glitter covering the floor.

"It looks like he just had a party here." Clary mumbled to her mother.

"That's because I did, last night." Said a male voice. A man stepped around the corner into the room to face Clary and her mother. The first thing Clary noticed about him was his eyes, there weren't like normal eyes, no his eyes were yellow and green, like a cats. He had strait black hair that was pointed upwards with gel. He was tall and was wearing black pants and a red silk top. "You must be Jocelyn Fray and her daughter, Clary Fray." Clary looked up at her mother who nodded.

"Yes, that would be us. You said you could portal us to Idris?"

"Ah, yes." Magnus took a step closer to them. "I also notified the guards, so you can get strait to your destination without any hassle."

"Thank you." Said her mother. Magnus waved a hand at them.

"It was nothing big, just a fire message." A fire message? Thought Clary. What's a fire message? Her thoughts were where cut off by her mother's warm touch on her back guiding her down the hallway. She must have zoned out when he told them where the portal was. They stopped at what looked like a door way at the end of the hall, but it wasn't, it was glowing blue and you couldn't see what was on the other side of it. Magnus pointed his finger at what must have been the portal "Here you go." Clary looked up at her mother who was staring back at her.

"You want to go in at the same time?" Asked her mother. Clary was speechless. She just nodded, and they took a step forward hand in hand.


	4. Your Brother is a Demon Child

The house that Clary and her mother were staying at was the Fairchild manor. Clary had asked her mother who the Fairchild's were and the answer surprised her.

"Because, that's my real last name." Clary was circling the inside of the house with her mother sitting in a white love seat in the living room. The living room was dusty. The walls were white along with most of the furniture other the glass table in the center of the room. "Clary, sit down, your making me dizzy." Clary obeyed her mother and sat down next to her.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Her mother turned to look at Clary right in the eyes.

"With all year secrets you're telling me, like your real last name, Luke being a werewolf, and you and me being shadowhunters, I can't help but wonder, the picture you painted of dad and the one picture you have of him. Is he really my dad? You never talk about him. No memories of him. So Is he really my dad? Or was my dad a shadowhunter, like you?" Her mother's face went pale, but quickly flooded back with color. There was a long period of silence before Clary spoke again. "He wasn't really my dad, was he?" Her mother stayed silent again for a few seconds. Clary was about to speak again, but her mother spoke.

"No, he wasn't really your father." She stopped talking; trying to think is she should continue. Cary spoke up.

"So who's my real father?"

"A shadowhunter, an evil one. That goes by the name Valentine. I have been trying to hide you from him, so he couldn't turn you into your brother-" she cut herself off realizing what she had just said.

"I have a brother?" She asked. Jocelyn nodded her head.

"Yes, but you father turned him into a demon child." Clary couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh, my god. I can believe all of this!"

"Clary, just go to bed!"

"What? Go to bed? It's the morning, we just got here! You can't send me to bed every time you don't want to talk anymore!"

"No, not here, here it's night. Just look outside." Clary looked outside and it was pitch black, with glowing street lamps lighting the way. "I'm sorry Clary. I forgot about the time difference. Right now it's..." Her mother turned around to look up at the clock hanging off the white wall behind her. "It's eleven. You need to go to bed, tomorrow night's the ball. You need to rest." Clary shook her head in disappointment.

"I can't believe you." Is all she said before rushing upstairs and slamming the bedroom door shut behind her. Once Clary got ready for bed her mother stepped into the bedroom.

"Clary, I thought that tomorrow, before the ball, we can do a bit of training. But not too much because I don't want you to be tired for the ball, though."

"Sure." That made Clary smile a bit. She loved training, and she had to admit, that she was getting better and better every day. Now she knew; how to hold a sword properly, how to duck and roll from an attacker, different ways to attack, and a few more minor things. Her mother smiled, she looked happy at the fact that she had said yes. She have her a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out if the bedroom.

The next morning Clary put on her fighting gear and made her way down stairs to see a note on the table and a plate with two pieces of toast with butter on them, on the table. It was Clary's favorite thing on toast, just plane salted butter. She sat down and read the note as she ate.

Clary.

I will be in the back if the house for training. I have weapons to train with. When you're done eating you can meet me there.

Xo, Mom.

Clary shoved the rest of her breakfast in her moth and went in the back of the house to see her mother.

"Good morning." Clary said. Her mother turned around to face her. She was also wearing fighting gear.

"Good morning, ready to train?" Clary nodded her head. "Okay then, today I wanted you to practice throwing dangers. Is that okay with you?" Clary was looking forward to this lesion for a while now.

"Yea."

"Okay." Said her mother, and they began to train.


	5. The Idris Ball

After training Clary was tired so she had taken a nap. She woke up to her mother leaning over her and gently shaking her.

"Clary, you have to get ready for the ball, it's in an hour!" She said in a calm voice. Clary bolted up at the news and ran into the bathroom to do her hair. After a few minutes her mother nocked on the door and came in.

"Here, let me do that." Clary took her hands out of her hair and let her mother fix it up. After about ten minutes her mother was done. Clary turned around and looked in the mirror. Her mother had left Clarys hair natural. (Curly.) But curled the bits of her red hair that needed more bounce. Making her hair look fully curled and neat. Clary turned her head in all different directions in the mirror to see as much as she could of her hair.

"Thank you." She said. Her mother just put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, let's do you make up." So Clary followed her mother back into the bedroom and sat down and the makeup table. It was a small, oak table, her mother had put out a whole bunch of makeup that covered half of the table. Her mother had put black eyeliner and mascara on her, making her green eyes pop. She also applied a bit of light pink blush and pale red lipstick.

"Oh my god mom, thank you." Clary never wore makeup. So this was a giant change for her.

"Now Clary, you can't go to the ball it that." Clary looked down at herself. She was still wearing her fighting gear from training in the morning. Clary moved to her bed and bent down to pick up her dress that she had put under the bed in its box. She went into the bathroom and changed. When she stepped out her mother smiled.

"By the Angle Clary, you're beautiful and all grown up." Clary walked to the full length mirror behind her mother. She really was beautiful. Her dress was long and clung at her waste, making it look like she had a bit of curve to her. The silver heels she wore made her an extra two inches tall. Her makeup and hair where done beautifully. She didn't see herself any longer. She saw a beautiful, young woman. She know how cheesy that sounded to herself, but it was true, and it was the only words she could find to explain herself.

"Thank you mom, for all of this." Clary gestured at herself.

"Oh, you're welcome sweetie." Clary walked out to the front door, and stopped to let her mother catch up to put on her shoes. "I'll walk you there; it's only about a five minute walk. But I don't want you to get lost to pay attention to the landscape and turns off and into streets. Okay?" Clary nodded, and then opened the door into the cool air of the night.

He mother dropped her off at the front steps, once she said goodbye to her Clary turned around and walked up the steps into the golden building. It was a big building, with music playing. It wasn't really classical, but it was close to it. She couldn't really explain it. The room she was in was all gold. There was a small space in the middle if the room that was full of couples dancing. All around them there were people chatting with one another. In a corner of the room there was a table with different kinds of wines on it. When Clary looked around she could tell that she was the only person that didn't have someone to talk to her. In till she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face Magnus Bane in a grey glittering tuxedo.

"Hello there, biscuit. You look very pretty."

"Oh, Magnus Bane! Hello." Clary looked down at herself. "Oh, and thank you."

"Please, call me Magnus." He looked around the room for a moment. "Let me guess, I'm the only person you know here, right?" Clary nodded, just as a guy around her age walked up to them. He had black hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a navy blue tuxedo that made the blue in his eyes stand out a bit more. He looked at Clary then at Magnus.

"Magnus, I hate to interrupt you but, would you like to dance?" The guy held out his hand. He looked a bit shy. Magnus looked at Clary.

"Well I'm sorry to cut this conversation short biscuit, but I'm going to dance with my boyfriend." Clary nodded at the two males.

"That's fine, have fun." Said Clary and they walked away from her. Clary had no idea what to do next. and without thinking about it, took a blind step backwards and tripped, she was about to land on the hard gold floor, before a hand reached out at picked her up from behind her. She turned around to face another guy her age. He had gold hair and skin; he was wearing a pure dark black tuxedo. She couldn't help but realize that his eyes here gold too. She had to tilt her head up to meet the boy's eyes. "I'm so sorry!" She said. The guy just smiled and looked her over. Clary couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable and blush a bit, but she figured that the blush her mother had but in her earlier covered that up.

"That's fine."

"Thank you."

"Ahh, you're welcome. What's your name?" Asked the guy.

"Clary Fr- Fairchild. Yours?"

"Jace Herondale." He was still smiling, but not as strongly anymore. Clary was about to turn around to leave before she felt him lightly grab her arm and turn her around.

"Now, Clary Fairchild. Would you like to dance?" Jace put his hand out. Clary looked around. There was no one else she could talk to, so it was either she danced with Jace or stood alone in a corner of the room. She grabbed his hand.

"Sure." And he led her to the middle of the dance floor. The song was slow, like all the other songs and she realized just how close they would have to get and felt uncomfortable. As they began to dance, Jace began to talk.

"So Clary, do you live here? Or are you just here for the ball?" Clary looked up into Jace's gold eyes.

"I'm just here for the ball. What about you?" He looked down at her and smiled.

"Same and you know Clary, that you're very beautiful." Clary couldn't believe her ears. A guy had never really called her beautiful. Other than her best friend Simon. But they were best friends, so that didn't really count. Clary was speechless.

"Th- thank you. You're very handsome." His smile turned into a small smirk.

"I know." He said. Clary giggled. He pulled he a bit closer.

"So you're that type of guy." Clary took a step back and Jace twirled her, then they went close together again.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means..." Clary had a wide smile. She was glad that she was dancing and talking with a boy, and having fun. "It means that you're the type of guy who is arrogant, and I'm just hoping for everyone's sake, that you're also the type of guy who jokes around about it, and is not a total jerk face."

"A jerk face. Wow." Clary giggled again.

"You're funny Jace."

"So are you Clary." The song ended and they broke apart. A girl walked up to them. She was wearing a long, red, silk dress and had jet black long hair, she also had a ruby necklace around her neck and a gold bangle bracelet around her arm. Jace smiled at Clary and turned to look at the girl.

"Jace, it's time to go." Said the girl. Jace looked and Clary.

"Clary, I would like you to meet my half-sister, Isabel Lightwood. Isabel, I would like you to meat Clary Fairchild." Isabel extended a hand to Clary and she shook it, but quickly looked at Jace again.

"Jace come on, time to go!"

"Okay, okay, I'll meet you by the front door." He said. Isabel turned around and stalked off in the direction of the front door. Jace turned around to look back at Clary. "Well, I have to go. But it was fun to dance and get to know you Clary." He leaned down and kissed Clary on the forehead. Clark felt herself shiver all down her body. She wasn't expecting him to kiss her, even if it was just on her forehead.

"Same thing here, goodbye, Jace." He smiled at her and turned around and disappeared into the crowd of people.


	6. To Walk with Demons

Clary spent the rest of the night walking around the ball engaging in small conversations with the people around her. When she left the ball it was cold. She silently scolded herself for not bringing something to keep her warm in the cool night's air. She was about a minute into her walk home when she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. She turned around just as the person placed there hand on her shoulder. She relaxed when she saw who it was. "Oh, god. You scared me!" The boy flashed a smile at her.

It was Jace.

He was no longer in his tuxedo but was wearing normal clothing. I white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was just out for a walk when I saw you. Are you on your way home?" He asked. Clary nodded.

"Yea, I'm staying at my mom's old place, the Fairchild manor." He nodded his head back at her.

"I know exactly where that his." He said and he continued to walk ahead of her. Clary sped up to catch up with him.

"Are you walking me home?" She asked. He looked behind himself at her.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, but you will have to walk slower, I'm in heels." He instantly slowed down his pace, so that she was walking right beside him.

She shivered, he looked sideways at her.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"I'm fine." He put a hand on her arm, then let go.

"Your cold, Clary. Here wear this." He took of his leather jacket, and put it around her.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. It's your jacket, you should wear it!" She was about to take it off herself when he put his hands and her shoulders.

"Clary Fairchild. I think you should know that no one can argue with me and get there way. So I suggest you make it easy on yourself and put the jacket on." He took his hands off her shoulders and they fell by his side. She shuffled the jacket on. It was a bit big, but Clary didn't care. It was warm to, with his leftover body heat.

"Thank you." She said smiling up at him. He smiled back.

"You're welcome." He said.

They spent the rest of the walk in silence in till they reached her front door step. She turned around to give Jace back his leather jacket.

"Thanks again." He waved a hand at her to dismiss her thanks.

"No problem, like I said, I was out of a walk anyways." He turned around to walk way. Without turning back around he yelled out. "Good night Clary!" And he disappeared into the night.

When Clary opened the door to her house her mother rushed into view.

"Hello Clary. How was your time at the ball?" Clary took off her silver heels and sat down in the living room.

"It was good, I had fun. But I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed." Her mother nodded.

"Oh, and Clary... Who was the boy at the door? Did he walk you home?"

"It's Jace Herondale, and yes, he walked me home. I also danced with him at the ball." Clary couldn't help put widen her smile.

"Ah, okay." Is all her mother said. So Clary got up and walked past her mother into her bedroom where she got ready for bed and fell asleep.

When she woke up she couldn't remember what her dream was, but she knew it had something to do with Jace Herondale. She quickly pushed past the thoughts and packed her things and met her mother in the living room. Her mother hadn't made breakfast that morning but Clary didn't care because she wasn't hungry.

"Come on Clary, were going to go meet Magnus Bane so he can portal is back home." Said her mother.

"Okay." Said Clary. They left the Fairchild manor.

When Clary got home it was three in the morning. So she went to go to bed. She had no idea why but using a portal drained a lot of your energy.

When she got up the next morning she got dressed to walk to Simons. She put on black leggings and a blue t-shirt that said: 'TAKE ME TO THE OCEAN.' She quickly wrote a not for her mother telling her where she was going, and left the house.

She was almost at Simon's house in till she heard a weird gagging noise coming from an alleyway. She looked down they alleyway and saw no one.

"Hello." She said. Her voice sounded quite. Then she heard a slithering noise, and out from behind a dumpster appears a demon.


	7. Arms to Hold Me

The demon was long and big and green. When it saw Clary it stopped what it was doing and quickly came slithering towards her. She barely had time to jump out of the way, but the demon still bit her leg. A scream tore itself out of Clary's throat. She ran to the back of the alleyway, dead end. Damn it! She thought. The demon was fast, she was about to grab her blade when she heard it slithering behind her, she turned around and kicked the demon. It fell back.

*JACE'S POV.*

Jace was walking down the street with Alec and Isabelle when he hears a scream. He could tell that it was a girls scream. He looked and his brother and sister and they start to run down the street. They turned down an alleyway to see a girl kick a demon away from her. Jace was the first one to react and threw a blade that sunk it's self deeply into the demons back. The girl stumbled back and grabbed a blade identical to Jace's and stabbed the demon in the eye. The demon rolled around and then disappeared into thin air. He then looks up at the girl who killed the demon. "Well, well, if it isn't Clary Fairchild." I say the red head girl looks up at me.

"Jace?" She asks.

*CLARY'S POV.*

I am surprised to see that the boy who stands in front of me is Jace Herondale. He's not alone either. Beside him stand's his sister, Isabelle, and Magnus Banes boyfriend who she saw at the Idris Ball.

"Jace?" I ask. His smile widens. "Happy to see me?" He asked. I don't know what to say. I look down at the place where I saw the demon die, and I feel faint. I look back up at Jace.

"Thank you." I say. I stumble backwards and he takes a step forward. The people who stand by his side are shocked and don't say anything.

"Are you okay Clary? You don't look so good. "Jace says.

"Jace! Don't be so rude, she just killed a demon, no one look's good after they kill a demon." Jace turned around to look at his sister.

"I do." He says, and turns back to face me. "But I don't really mean it like that. Clary, are you okay?" He asks again, and takes another step toward me. I take a step to the side and lean agents the wall. It's the only thing holding me up right now. Then I remember. The demon, it bit my leg. I shake my head.

"The demon..." Is all I say before I fall to the ground. Lucky for me Jace is fast, like he was at the ball and catches me, he lifts me up into his arms. My eyes are closed and I don't know what's going on but I can hear faint voices around me.

"She got bit in the leg, look." Says someone.

"We have to bring her to the institute." Says another. Then everything went black, and all she can hear is silence and I no longer feel Jace's arms around me.


	8. See you soon?

When I wake up I'm in a bed. I sit up and look around to find Jace sitting down in the bed next to mine looking directly at me.

"Where am I?" I ask. I look around. I am in a large room, in the end I am in there are beds all lined up against the wall, across from me is along oak table. Jace stands up and sits down on my bed.

"You're in the institute. You got bit in the leg by a demon. We saved you." He says with a giant grin on his face. I smile I bit.

"Thanks." I sat. I stand up but then fall back on.

"Yea, you should probably rest for a bit. You can go in a room and stay the night." I look up at Jace.

"No, it's okay. I'll go home." I say.

"And how will you do that Clary?" He asks me in a sarcastic voice.

"You're right." I murmur. He stands up at moves in front of me.

"You can stay in the room next to mine to night." He says and he lifts me up into his arms.

"Umm…" I have no idea why he is caring me. "You done have to carry me." I say. Jace gives a light chuckle.

"Well you can't walk, can you?" He says.

"I can limp." I offer.

"It's fine. Were here anyways." He puts me down in front of a door and pushes it open. I limp inside the bedroom. In side it there is a bed, a bookcase, (That's empty. Other than 'The Shadowhunters Codex.') there's a bathroom to the left of the room and a window across from the door. Jace points to a phone on the table beside the bed."You can make some calls, if you like."

"Thanks." I say. He turns around and is about to walk out the door before he says something.

"If you need anything, I'm in the room to your left." He says, and he walks out of the room. I limp over to the phone and sit down on the bed. I quickly call my mother. I don't know what to tell her, but I don't think I should tell her the truth. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?" She says.

"Hey mom, it's me, Clary."

"Oh, hi Clary. How are things with Simon?" She asks.

"Good. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to sleep over here for the night." I don't usually lie to my mom, so I hope she thinks I'm telling the truth. I am a horrible liar.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. Have fun sweetie. Tell Simon I say hi."

"I will mom, bye." I hang up. Once I put the phone down I realize how hungry I am. I nock on the wall beside me, I minute later Jace appears at my door frame.

"Missed me?" He asks. I just roll my eyes. Even though I don't know Jace that well I feel like we're best friends at the same time.

"Is there a kitchen here?" I ask. He nods.

"Yea, why, you hungry?"

"Extremely." I say back to him. He walks up to my bed, and I can tell that he's about to pick me up before I put out my hand to stop him.

"No carrying." I say. "I'll walk, but I'll need to lean on you." He nods.

"Wow. I think you're the first girl that has said no to me carrying them." I can't help but blush a bit. I know that I just met Jace, but, I can't help but have the feeling that I like him. Like, really like him. I stand up next to him and lean on him.

"Okay!" I say. "Lead the way Jace Herondale!" He does.

When we reach the kitchen I sit down and Jace looks around at the food. After a moment he turns to face me.

"Well, there is _nothing_, to eat here. Do you want to get pizza?" He asks.

"I would like pizza, but I don't want to over stay here." I say. That part is true. But I also want to stay because of Jace.

"No it's fine Clary, your hurt; you can't go back to your house like that!" He gives me a smirk. "I also happen to like you being here." He says.

"Oh really?" I blush. But I don't think he sees me. "Why would that be?" He goes silent. 

"Clary, after today I don't think we will see each other. But, I would like to. Would you like to hangout sometime next week?" I blush and I _know _that I can't cover it up.

"Sure, that would be fun." I say.


	9. I do what I want, Clary Fairchild

I wake the next morning and realize that my leg is all better. I'm still in the same bloody cloths as the day before. Once I open my door and walk into the hallway I see Jace there. He steps out of his room.

"Good morning." He says.

"Good morning." I say back to him with a smile. I close my bedroom door shut and he does the same. "I think I'm going to go home." I say. He takes a step closer to me and grabs my hand.

"Not in those cloths, there all bloody. I'll take you to Isabelle." He says and leads me down the hall. Once we reach Isabelle's room he flings her door open. "Izzy, do you have any cloths that Clary can borrow?" He asks his sister. She looks up at Jace then me.

"Yea, one minute." She gets up off her bed and disappears into her closet, a moment later she has a hand full of cloths. She throws then on the bed. "Here, try these on." So I take the cloths and go into the bathroom. The cloths she gave me are: black skinny jeans, a green tank top and a black wool sweater. I don't think I'll need the sweater so I don't put it on. We must be the same size because her cloths fit me perfectly. I walk out of the bathroom and Isabelle and Jace are where they were before. Isabelle by the bed and Jace by the door.

"That looks very pretty on you Clary." Says Jace. "Even if they are my sister's cloths." He gives me a little smirk.

"Hey!" Say's Isabelle.

"Haha." Is all I say. I look back at Isabelle. "Thank you." I say to her. She waves a hand at me.

"No, problem. Are you leaving today?" She asks me.

"Yea." Jace quickly lifts his head at that moment.

"One minute Clary, I'll be right back!" He rushes out of the room. I look at Isabelle.

"What was that about?" She asks me.

"I have no idea." I say, because I really don't. Right then Jace rushes back into the room.

"Okay, I'm ready." He says. I can't help but see that he is no longer wearing the same clothing. Before he was in an orange t-shirt and pajama bottoms that where red and yellow striped. Now he was wearing a black mussel shirt and black jeans. _Wow. _I think to myself. _That was fast!_

"Ready for what?" I ask.

"Well, Clary Fairchild. I'm going to walk you home!" He says.

"Uh, my mom will be expecting Simon. My friend." I add. "I told her I was having a sleepover at his house."

"Well, then I just won't walk you to your door." He says as he gently grabs my hand in his and leads me out the front door of the institute. When we're about a foot from my front door I turn around to face him.

"Thank, for walking me home. Even if you did walk me _right to my front door_." I say and he gives back a smirk.

"I do what I want Clary Fairchild, and no one has ever stopped me." He says. I can't help but giggle. "So, I'll come meat you here again on Saturday at say, twelve?" He says.

"What? Why?" I ask. He shakes his head, making his gold hair fly in his eyes.

"I asked you if you wanted to hang out next week. You said yes. So Saturday, next week, you, and me, are going to hang out." I try to remember if I have anything on Saturday, to my luck, I don't.

"Okay." He turns around to walk away. "Good bye Jace Herondale!" I yell out to him, and remember that my mother might hear me through the door.

"Goodbye Clary Fairchild!" He yells back, and he's gone.

Saturday I wake up at ten-thirty. So I go take a long shower, get dressed and eat. The clothing that I'm wearing that day is: dark blue skinny jeans with rips in them, white converse, a plane white t-shirt and a necklace of the sun and the moon. I put my hair in a high ponytail and go down to watch TV before Jace gets there. As I'm about to turn on the TV there's a knock at the door. I put the remote down and head to the door and open it. There stand's in front of me in a smiling boy with gold eyes and hair.

"Hello. I'm here to pick you up for our date."

"Oh, so now it's a date? Since when?" I ask with a smile.

"I figured you knew it was a date when I asked you Clary." He says back sarcastically.

"Yes, I guess I did." I grab my purse that's hanging by the door and step outside. I turn around to lock the door, then turn back to head off with Jace. "So, where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." Is all he says back at me before we get into his car.

We pull into a mini coffee shop after about five minutes of driving. "It's nothing big. It's just a coffee shop." He says as we get out of his car.

"That's fine with me. It's cute too." I say back to him with a smile. He takes my hand in his and we grab a seat that's outside.

"What would you like?" He asks me. I look at the menu.

"Well, are you going to eat anything?" I ask him.

"Yea, I guess I will."

"Okay, then I'll have a cup of coffee; black and whatever you're eating." I say as I put the menu down.

"Okay." He turns around and waves a hand at a waitress. A blond tall girl comes over to our table. "Hi, can we get two lemon sugar muffins, a water and a cup of coffee; black." He asks. The waitress writes down our order on a piece of paper and walks away.

"So…" I ask. "When we get back to my apartment I should probably give you back Isabelle's clothing." I say.

"Well, after this little date of ours…" He gives me a little smirk. "We can go to your house, grab my sister's cloths and then go to the institute. I can also show you around a bit if you like."

"Sure, that sounds like a good plan." As I talk to Jace the waitress comes back with our order. "Thank you." I say back to her. She nodes her head and walks off. "Oh!" I say, remembering that my mom and Luck will be at the house by the time I get back. Jace look's up at me. "When we get back to my house my mom and her friend Luke will be there. So if you want to wait outside the apartment when I get Izzy's things I won't mind."

"Oh, that's okay Clary, I'll wait _inside _your house." He says with a smirk. I shake my head.

"Sure, whatever you want Jace, Herondale.' I mumble with a smile.

When we reach my house I warn Jace about my mother and Luck. Then walk inside. My mother is in the living room painting and Luke is in the kitchen doing god knows what. When Jace looks at Luke his face goes pale as a ghost then floods back to life again with color.

"Hey mom, hey Luke. I'm just getting something then leaving again."

"Okay." My mother turns around from her painting to face me. "Oh, who's this?" Says my mother.

"This is Jace. Jace this is my mother and her friend Luke." Jace waves a hand at them.

"Hello." He says in a kind way.

"Hello Jace." Say's Luke. We make our way into my bedroom and Jace shuts the door.

"Clary!" He whispers. I turn to face him.

"Yes?" _What's his problem?_ I think to myself.

"You never told me that a werewolf lives with you!" Jace says to me in an angry but calm voice.


	10. Lie to Him

"What! Why does it matter?" I ask him.

"Well, he's a downworlder. Can you really trust him?" He asks me. I see something flash behind his gold eyes, but it's gone the moment I see it.

"He's pretty much like my father, yes I can trust him!"

"Listen Clary, I grew up learning that you can't trust them. So, are you really sure we can trust him?"

"Yes Jace! He has protected me my whole life! You can trust him with your life!" I whisper angrily back to him. Jace straitens up and puts his hands up as if he where surrendering.

"Fine, if you trust him, I trust him."

"Good." I turn back around to get Isabelle's cloths and put them in a bag. I leave the house and say goodbye to Luke and my mom and get back into Jace`s car.

"So, if Luke's not your father, then who is?" He asks me. I stay silent. My mother told me I can never tell anyone because they won't trust me and try to get information from me. "Clary?"

"I-I…" I have no idea what to tell Jace.

"My father's dead." I lie to him. It pains me, but what else can I do?

"Oh, I'm sorry, but if you ever need to talk about it, you can talk to me. My father is also dead. I got adopted into the Lightwood family when I was ten, but kept my last name."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He says as we pull into the institute. "Here we are." We get out of the car, and as we do so a loud scream comes from inside. Jace looks at me then runs full speed into the building, I follow after him. Once were inside there's another scream, it's a girls.

"Isabelle!" He yells. There's no answer. Jace runs into a big room. It must be a library because it's filled with books on each wall. Standing in the middle of the large room is a man and a boy, the boy is about my age, they both have white blond hair and black eyes. They look like they could be father and son. They're both fighting with Isabelle and the boy I keep seeing around, the one with black hair and blue eyes. Jacey stops on the steps into the room right beside me.

"Stop!" He yells. To my surprise, everyone does. "Who the hell are you?" He asks the two blond males. They both look up at Jace. The older one of the two speaks up.

"You helped take care of my daughter, where is she?" He asks. " I want her."

"Valentine…" Mumbles Jace. "Your daughter, we never took care of her. We have no idea who she is!" Then it hit's me. This guy screams bad news, he has a boy that could be his son, and his name is Valentine._ Shit! So that's my dad, and my brother!_ I think to myself. I start to back up and hit the door. The two males look at me.

"Clarissa?" Asks the younger one. I look up at the older male.

"Father?" I ask. They both look at each other and smile.

"Dearest daughter of mine. Have you missed me?" He asks.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I scream. I feel Jace grab my arm. His grip is hard, and hurts me, but I barely notice it.

"You told me that your father was dead!" He whispers in my ear. I turn to face him. He's clearly angry and, hurt?

"My mother, just told me who my father really was last week, I just found all this out last week, that I have a brother, and there both evil. I couldn't tell you because my mom said not to tell anyone, because it will be dangerous for me. So I told you he was dead. But, he might as well be, I had never seen him before!" He loosens his grip on my arm.

"Well, your dead father wants you to go with him." He says in an angry voice. I can feel tears come up in my eyes.

"Please! He'll turn me into my brother! He'll turn me into a demon child!" I say. "I can't go with him Jace. You know how much of a monster he is. You know what he'll do to me! What my brother will do, they'll kill me!" Jace stars blankly at me for a moment. Then he pushes me back behind him as if he's guarding me.

"You can't have her!" He yells at them.

"Well then…" Says Valentine. "We'll just have to fight, to get her."

And the battle starts.


	11. Family War

Jace jumps off the steps and runs at my father. He has a glowing blade in his hand, my mother told me what they're called but I can't think strait right now. I watch the battle go on for a second before I hear Jace yell out in pain. I look over; my father made a gash up his left arm. I run down the steps and break a glass showcase, inside there are about a dozen weapons in them. I grab three blades and turn around to see that my brother is running at me. I see Isabelle lying on the floor with blood around her. _Is she dead?_ I ask myself. I look back up at my brother and throw a blade; he moves out of the way and continues to runs. So I run at him. He trips me and pushes me to the floor; I roll over and make a giant gash on his right arm. He backs up in pain. That gives me time to stand up and look behind me. I see Jace and the other boy fighting my father, to my luck; it looks like they're slightly beating him. I turn back around to stab my brother; he moves out of the way and laughs.

"Missed me little sister." He grabs my arm and twists it. Making the blade that I'm holding clatter to the wooden floor. I yelp out in pain, lucky for me, I still have one blade. He comes at me again and I twist away from him, as I do so I make another long gash over his chest. I quickly stab him in the chest and he falls to the floor, as he's falling we grabs my leg and brings me down with him. I try to get up but he's still holding onto my leg. He takes the blade that I stabbed him with and makes a long gash across my leg. I scream and kick at his face. He lets go and I run over to help Jace and the other boy. I run up behind my father and kick him behind his knees hard. He doesn't yell but he falls to the floor. I backup and fall to the floor also, my leg lost a lot of blood, too much blood I think. I see Jace run over to me while the other boy stabs my father. Behind him I see my brother yell something to my dad and run out of the building. _What the hell? _I ask myself. I had thought I killed him. I'm too weak to do anything so I look up at Jace.

"Jace." I mumble and point at my brother.

"It's okay Clary, he's gone." Right then I hear a loud crash. I look behind Jace to see the boy on the floor and my father nowhere to be seen.

"Clary, I have to help my brother and sister. Do you think you can walk?" I shake my head, I know I'm to weak.

"Just go, bring me a stele, a- and then I'll be fine." I mumble. My vision is starting to go black. I lost to much blood. I close my eyes and I hear footsteps running away from me. I moment later they come back and I feel a sting on my left arm. _Jace must be drawing a healing rune. _I think. Right then, to answer me, I feel a tingle go up my body and I open my eyes. I was right. There's a healing rune on the inside of my left forearm. Jace gets up and runs to his sister while the boy slowly gets up. _They must be brother and sister. _Once he sees the girl he rushes over. I try to stand up. It's hard, but I limp over to Isabelle.

"Is- is she okay?" I ask. Jace looks up at me.

"Alec is drawing a healing rune. We don't know yet." I node my head. _So Alec is the boy's name._ Finally I hear a gasp and look down at Isabelle. She rolled over so that she's on her back.

"Izzy, you're okay!" Exclaims her brothers at the same time. She nodes her head.

"Yea, wh- where did they go?" She asks. I can tell that she's having a hard time to speak.

"They left Izzy, there gone." She nodes her head and I can she her relax.

""Good, good." She slumps back down on the floor and all I can think is; _for now. _I look up at Jace and I can tell, that he's think the exact same thing.


	12. True Love

Isabelle is in her room and healthy, so I go down to the library to see Jace and Alec.

"I'm sorry." Is the first thing I say to them when I walk into the giant room. They both turn around to face me. Jace is the first one to speak up.

"Don't be sorry Clary. You had no idea about any of this." I can feel tears coming on. Jace stands up and moves in front of me. "Don't Cry Clary. You don't have to worry." He cups my face in his hands and I don't pull back.

"They'll come back. I know they will!" I say.

"Well, do they know where you live?" Jace asks me.

"No." I say back to him.

"Okay then you ca…" He trails off. "Never mind, they could do a tracking spell on you. It's too dangerous. I'll call Magnus and ask him if he can do a protection spell, and disable the portal. But in till then go home, pack a bag and bring it here." I node.

"But what do I tell my mom, and Luke. Are they in danger?" I ask him. I can't stand up anymore, I feel too weak, and so I sit down beside Alec. "I'm sorry." I mumble to him.

"It's okay." He says back. Jace begins to talk again.

"Tell them what happened, we can protect them. In fact, call them right now. Luke is safe proboly, but call your mother." I smile at him.

"Thank you Jace, for everything." I walk out of the room and call my mom's cellphone. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hello? Clary?" She ask's.

"Yea, mom… umm…. Something happened and you need to pack some stuff and come over to the institute. It's by-" My mother cuts me off.

"I know where it is Clary, but what's wrong?"

"D-v-Valentine and my brother… th-they came here and tried to take me. Jace says can get Magnus to put up a spell to protect us and disable the portal."

"Okay, I'll pack stuff for you, you can stay there. I'll be there in about forty-five minutes… I love you Clary. I'm so sorry for all of this." Then she hangs up before I can say anything back to her. I walk back into the library just as Jace gets off the phone.

"Magnus is on his way." He says to me.

"Okay, and my mother is too, she's bringing my stuff with her. So I don't have to go home." I say. \he nodes and moves towards me.

"Clary, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." I walk out of the library and Jace is right behind me. Once the door is shut he looks at me. I instantly feel worried.

"Clary, you know I will do anything to keep you safe. Right? You don't have to worry about anything."

"I do have stuff to worry about Jace." I say back to him_. Does he not understand?_ I ask myself.

"Okay, yea, I guess you do, but you know what I mean, right?" He asks me. He sounds like he's pleading.

"Yes, I know what you mean. But why do you care so much about what happens to me?"

"Because…" He takes a step back as if I shocked him with the question. "Because you asked me to, and- and because I'm a shadowhunter, just like you, it's what we do Clary, we protect people." I node my head. But I can't help but feel like there's something else, something that he's no telling me. I also can't help but feel sad, I feel sad at the fact that he never said it was also because he liked me.

"Thank you Jace, for everything." I say again. I turn to walk away before I hear him mumble;

"Screw it." I am about to turn around and ask him what he means, but then I feel him grab my arm, and turn me back around, and then he kisses me.


	13. He Gave Me a Message

Jace breaks apart first, and takes a step back.

"I-" He's about to say something, but gets cut off from the door to the institute opening. My mother comes rushing in.

"Clary! Are you okay!" She yelps as she runs up to me. I look up at Jace, then back at my mother.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. Just a bit…caught up." My mother throws her arms around me.

"Thank god Clary. Is everyone else okay?" She asks me.

"Yes mom." I say. Jace then speaks up.

"I'll show you the room you can stay in, then you can meet them in the library. My mother and Jace walk off. Once they turn the corner the door open's again, and Magnus walks in.

"Hello biscuit, I heard that you all need my help." I nod my head.

"You should come in the library. Jace went to show my mother her room, then they're coming back." He walks up to me, and I lead him into the library. Once he sees Alec he rushes over to him.

"Alexzander Lightwood!" Alec turns around. Once he sees his boyfriend he throws his arms around him. "Are you okay Alexzander."

"Yes Magnus, I'm fine, and you know that I like to be called Alec."

"I know, it's just I like to be able to call you something different then everyone else, to show that you're not just the same guy to everyone else , than you are to me." I see them both smile and kiss each other. Once they break apart my mother and Jace walk in.

"So, When Magnus is doing a protecting spell on this place, and disabling the portal…" Jace turns his attention onto me. "Clary, I think you should tell you mother what happened." Says Jace. I look at my mother as she sits down next to me.

"Okay…" I say, and I began to tell her about the battle.

Once I stop talking my mother is silent.

"Mom…" I ask her. She _was_ staring at the floor, but she now look's up at me.

"I'm so sorry Clary, that this is the kind of life you get." I hug her, hoping that that will calm her down.

"It's okay mom. It's not the life, it's the… some of the people in it." I say to her.

"I will protect you Clary, if it's the last thing I do." I feel tears coming on.

"Th-thank you mom" I hug her more tightly then let her go.

"Oh, I put you things on your bed, Jace showed me your room." Says my mother.

"Thanks." Right then Magnus comes back over to us.

"It's done. I disarmed the portal and did a protection spell for the building." Says Magnus.

"Really? That fast?" I ask him. That did seem pretty fast.

"Yup." He says popping the 'P'. "I'm not the high warlock of Brooklyn for nothing you know." I turn to face my mother.

"I'm going to go set up my things."

"Okay, honey." I walk away from her and past everyone else to get to my room. I start to set my things up in the room, it only takes about two minutes for a knock to sound at the door.

"Come in." I say expecting my mother. But it's not, it's Jace. "Oh, Jace, I wasn't expecting you."

"Clary, can I talk to you?" He's standing at the door way with the door open.

"Sure." I say. He closes the door, then looks back at me.

"I'm sorry I kissed you." I don't know what to say. But I have to admit to myself I did kind of like it.

"It's fine, Jace." He takes a step closer to me.

"It's just, I kissed you because…" He trails off. "Because, I like you Clary. Like, I really like you." At the exact moment he says that I realize that I like him too.

"I-"

"It's okay Clary, you don't have to say anything, I get it if you don't like me or anything. We just kind of met I guess. I'm sorry." He turns back around.

"Jace!" I say. He turns to face me.

"I like you too." I take a step closer to him. I can see happiness pop into his eyes like a little kid walking into a candy shop.

"Like-" I cut him off.

"Like, I really like you, Jace." I feel myself smile. As I say these words, I know that they are the truest words I have spoken, even if it's to a guy I just got too know. We both take a step closer to each other. I have a feeling that we are about to kiss, before I hear a knock at the door. I look behind Jace at the door, and then back at Jace. "One minute." I walk to the door and open it up, there at the door way stands Isabelle. "Isabelle!" I exclaim.

"Clary, I need to talk to everyone, get Jace too, and meet me in the library." She says. Jace walks up to Isabelle behind me.

"Lizzy, I'm right here, what's wrong?" She looks from Jace, to me, resting her eyes on mine.

"Before I passed out, your brother, he gave me a message to tell everyone."


	14. Watch Your Back

**Hey guy's, I'm SUPER sorry for not updating. But, (there's always a 'but') I was out at a cottage for a week. I also got REALLY sick. **** Like, bad. The cottage had no Wi-Fi so yea. Anyway I will start to write again. But with school here and my sister is coming to visit me and my family I will probably miss the next week. The last time I talked to her face to face other than FaceTime was two years ago. So yea, also school is starting that week. But after that I will probably update once a week. Comment what you would like to see in my story to make in better for you guys! Any way's, Thanks for waiting!**

Once were all in the library Isabelle begins to speak.

"So everyone's here?" Isabelle asked no one unparticular." Clary looked around the room and saw that everyone was gathered around Lizzy, with their eyes staring down at her.

"Yea, everyone's here, but really, what did he tell you?" She asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Your brother-" She said. But Clary cut her off right there.

"He is not my brother! Just like Valentine is not my father!" She spat.

"Okay, sorry." She said back.

"Lizzy, please get on with what he said to you!" He brother-Alec-said.

"Any way," She began. "_He_,told me that it's not over." She stopped talking. Clary thought it was over there, but it wasn't. She started to talk again. "He told me that, they will find you, and Jocelyn no matter where you guy's hid, and they will get you. That they will have their family back if it's the last thing they do. They wanted me to warn you about what's to come."

"What's to come?" Asked Jace. Clary almost forgot that he was even there.

"That, they will kill everyone you ever loved, and anyone you have ever even met, to get you two." Lizzy's eyes flickered between Clary and her mother. Clary's heart sank. Her mother let out a small sob.

"Well," Jace stood up. That can't happen. We won't let that happen!" He raised his voice. She could tell that he was angry.

"Jace," Clary spoke up. He turned back to look at her. "Jace, please sit down, and calm down, we can figure something out. Magnus already did what he could do, were protected for now." She said in a soft voice. She held out her hand to him. He took it right away without a second guess, than sat down.

"I'm sorry Clary." He said in a soft voice, he turned to look at her in the eyes. She realized that his eyes were a paler gold now. She leaned into him and whispered, so only he could hear her.

"You look sad, are you okay?" She asked him. He leaned into her, and whispered back.

"I'm a bit sad, yea, and scared, for you. I just don't want to lose you." She leaned back and gave him a small smile.

"You won't. Don't worry."

**Sorry that was a small chapter. Do you guys want me writing at the end and beginning of the chapters? Please comment telling me. Anyway, the next chapter I hope will be longer.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-S**


	15. Should Have Told Him

**I don't know if I am going to continue this fanfic, so comment or DM me if I should or shouldn't.**** Sorry about not updating. I just wanted to give credit and a huge thank you too Taliesin The Eternal Bard. They help write the fight seen and let me bounce my ideas off of them. So thank you so much! You should go check out the stories on their page. (After you read this chapter!) ****Don't forget that you can make requests of what you want to see in the story. **

**Thank you, and enjoy reading!**

The next morning I woke to the sun shining through the glass window in the room. Once I got ready for the day my mom popped into the room I was staying in for the time being.

"Good morning sweetie." She said in her typical voice.

"Good morning mom." Says Clary back to her as she turns around to face her.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to train today?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. With Valentine and Johnathan I wanted to improve my training."

"I can see that." Is all she says before leaving the room. Clary looks down at her outfit. She is wearing gear; Black jeans, black boots and a black tang top. She rushes out of the room to catch up to her mother, who is not as far ahead as she expected.

"Do you have the weapons?" She asks her.

"Yes."

Jocelyn's attack came from the left, once again Clary stepped forward on her left leg and blocked the attack with a resounding Whoosh followed by a clang, and then attacked her mother's mid-section. As Clary quickly spun around she followed up with the dual sword slash. Her mother barley blocked Clary. Clary slashed her sword at her mother and once again she blocked it by spinning ducking. She tried to kick out Clary's legs but she jumped, once she landed her mother took no time to wait and whipped her sword and Clary's hip. It just nicked her. She them got back at her but running at her mother, she jumped out of the way, but Clary made a long, shallow gash on her mother's leg.

"Clary, stop." Said her mother. Clary stopped and looked at her mother.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Her mother pointed at the silver clock behind Clary. It read '12:00pm'

"Oh." She said. It was lunch time. That was when her and her mother would always take a break to eat for a bit and relax. Her mother pulled out her stele and drew a healing rune on herself. When she was finished she advanced onto Clary. Drawing on her right forearm. Clary felt the sting and tingle of the stele relaxing. Once her mother pulled away they made their way to the kitchen.

They both ate there turkey sandwiches is silence. In till Jace, Lizzy and Alec and Magnus came in.

"Magnus?" Asks Clary, when she saw him enter the room.

"Oh! Biscuit, how where your travels?" He asked as he came to sit down next to Clary.

"Oh, they were good, thank you." Alec came up behind Magnus.

"Magnus, you know Clary? How." Magnus turned to look at Alec.

"Oh, Alexzander everyone has to have their secrets, don't they?" He asks his boyfriend.

"Well then." Says Alec as we walks back to his brother and sister. Jace comes and sits next to Clary.

"Hey, where were you this morning?"

"Oh, I was training with my mom." Says Clary pointing to her mother who is in the seat to her left.

"Okay." Is all he says before her phone rings, she takes it out of her pocket and looks to see who the caller is; 'Simon.'

"Damit," She turns to look at her mother.

"Simon doesn't know anything."

"Well, for his safty, keep it that way." Says her mother. She nodes her head.

"Okay." She answers the call.

"Hey, Simon, sorry I haven't called. I've been busy."

"Clary! Don't lisen! Don't-."

"Simon! Simon! " I can hear a rustling on the other end. Everyone in the room turns to look at me.

"Hello Clarissa." Says I deep voice. I know that it's my father.

"Valentine, let him go, he has nothing to do with this!" I yell into the phone.

"It's too late for that." He says, and the phone goes dead.


End file.
